


Candy Canes

by EllanaSan



Series: Hayffie Advent Calendar 2020 [16]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Post-Canon, steam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllanaSan/pseuds/EllanaSan
Summary: Effie felt arms being wrapped around her and she automatically relaxed against Haymitch’s chest. His lips briefly brushed against the side of her throat in a discreet kiss.
Relationships: Haymitch Abernathy/Effie Trinket
Series: Hayffie Advent Calendar 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031940
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26
Collections: Hayffie Christmas Stories





	Candy Canes

**Author's Note:**

> You cannot leave them alone for two seconds, not even when they’re old XD
> 
> Prompt : “Is that a candy cane in your pocket?”

If it had been up to Effie, the children would have had _a ton_ of presents under the Christmas tree. However, Katniss and Peeta had rules about spoiling the children – _nonsense_ , she insisted, because her grandbabies _deserved_ to be spoiled – and, as a consequence, there were only a reasonable dozen of gifts or so.

The babies didn’t know better and enjoyed themselves ripping off wrapping paper and exclaiming over every present they found… Katniss was helping Rye, laughing good-heartedly at his simple childish joy… Peeta was snapping some pictures…

Effie was standing a bit to the side to better watch the scene. _This_ made everything worth it. Every little bit of pain she had endured, Rye and Willow made them one hundred times worth it…

She felt arms being wrapped around her and she automatically relaxed against Haymitch’s chest. His lips briefly brushed against the side of her throat in a discreet kiss.

However, she felt something against her butt that had her lifting her eyebrows slightly before she schooled her features back into a neutral expression.

“Is that a candy cane in your pocket?” she teased in a low voice. “Or are you happy to see me?”

He froze for a second and then snorted, propping his chin on her shoulder. “It _is_ a candy cane. For the kids. But now you’ve gone and made it dirty.”

“Oh.” She felt a bit stupid for a second to have imagined he had a hard-on in the middle of Katniss and Peeta’s living-room. They were well past those kind of shenanigans. They weren’t exactly _young_ anymore.

“Tell you what…” he whispered in her ear, his tone entirely too taunting. “Let’s have a candy cane later, you and me, sweetheart… Been a while.”

Not _that_ long. She made a point of keeping their sex life active enough that nobody would be able to call them _an old couple_ but, still, it had been long enough that she leaned harder against him.

“Well… You know me, darling…” she shot back at him with a wink. “I love sucking on candy canes…”

**Author's Note:**

> Why do they have to make everything dirty? *sigh* I hope you enjoyed this short one!


End file.
